As mobile products, for example products of a mobile phone, a tablet computer and so on, become thinner and more subtle, screen resolution is required to be higher and higher, and thickness of screen is required to be thinner and thinner. A conventional out-cell One Glass Solution (OGS) touch screen has already not met the requirement of market due to its disadvantages of thicker module, low optical transmittance, complicated structure and high manufacturing cost and so on. A thin and light in-cell touch display screen having a simple structure is increasingly called as a mainstream of market development.
A pixel structure of a display screen having a conventional structure comprises a common electrode and a pixel electrode. A touch screen having a conventional structure comprises an X-direction electrode (driving electrode) and a Y-direction electrode (sensing electrode). However, the in-cell touch screen takes the common electrode of the display screen as the driving electrode of the touch screen to perform time-division driving. Since wiring of the driving electrode of the conventional in-cell capacitive touch screen is output by a driving IC directly, the number of driving electrodes increases as the screen size becomes increasingly large, such that the wiring led from the driving IC terminal would increase correspondingly, which results in that it becomes more difficult to realize narrow frame.